


akuarium

by indomieseleraku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indomieseleraku/pseuds/indomieseleraku





	akuarium

tidak banyak hal yang kamu ketahui tentang akuarium. bagimu, akuarium adalah tempat agar ikan-ikan dan berbagai jenis biota laut dapat tertampung dan menikmati kehidupan walau bukan pada teritori asli mereka.

ketika kaki kecilmu melangkah memasuki lorong-lorong berkaca besar, ada perasaan yang tak dapat terdefinit. pemandangan ini merupakan kali pertama bagimu; gemuruh laksana ombak menepis tepi laut dan ikan-ikan segera menyambut. kamu berdecak kagum terhadap sekitar, pun kelebatan dalam benak berhasil terdistraksi.

netramu (masih) berbinar. layaknya bocah, kamu berlari-lari kecil sembari mengagumi akuarium super besar yang mengelilingi; kepang satumu pun turut berayun-ayun. kamu mengetuk-ketuk kaca penghalang dan tersenyum geli saat melihat puluhan ikan-ikan membentuk suatu formasi simetris.

rasanya begitu menyenangkan berada dalam akuarium super besar ini. ibarat jatuh ke dalam lautan lepas, lalu animo dari berbagai macam ikan menyambut dan membawamu menyelam sampai ke dasar laut; mereka lekas mengenyah beragam perkara hingga trivialitas yang memadati otakmu untuk sekadar menikmati suasana permai nan bahari yang tidak ditemukan di titik manapun.

kamu mengembangkan senyum. tampaknya biru marine akan menjadi warna kesukaanmu. probabilitas untuk kembali kemari tentu ada, tetapi jika tahu jarak antara rumahmu di desa menuju letak akuarium raksasa di kota cukup jauh, sudah pasti menjadi afirmasi kalau kamu akan jarang ke sini. tapi tak apa, toh siapa tahu pacarmu akan mengajakmu kemari lagi dalam waktu dekat.


End file.
